Extras After The Happily Ever After
by RobinCullen05
Summary: A series of different point of views and outtakes from After the Happily Ever After. If you haven't read that these won't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay readers, as per your request we have, what really happened with Tanya in the break room. I just covered that. I'm sorry to those of you who want the entire accident in EPOV but that would be entirely to draining, sorry. **

On Call

I woke up to the most beautiful sight that exists. My wife was curled up beside me.

Her brown hair flowed over her shoulders resting softly on her collar bones. Her perfect pink lips were parted slightly and her delicate hand rested gently on her swollen stomach.

She was beautiful.

I fought against my desire to wake her and slowly made my way out of bed.

Today was our anniversary. I had to jump through several hoops to ensure the day would be free from work.  
I went downstairs and put on a pot of coffee. I knew Bella wouldn't be happy about me pushing decaf on her but she would drink it.

After I got breakfast going I went to wake up our son. He looked so much like his mother when he slept that I hated to wake him. Bella always gushed about how he looked just like me, but she was wrong.

Granted, he had my hair and eye color, and my smile but to me he took after his mother. His eyes may have been green but they sparkled when he was excited just like hers did. He had her blush that I adored, and his laugh always lit up a room just like hers did.

I couldn't wait to see what features of Bella's Hannah would posses.

I got Ayden dressed and went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. I turned on the radio and tried to teach Ayden the words to night moves. Bella wouldn't be happy, but he was two what would he understand.

I sent Ayden upstairs to wake Bella while I put the final touches on breakfast. She was going to enjoy today, I would make sure of that. Work had become grueling lately and I knew it had been taking a toll on her. She was far too wonderful to say anything but I hated seeing the disappointment, that I knew she tried to had, every time my pager went off.

Despite my best intentions today would prove to be no exception.

When my pager went off I felt defeated. I had tried to provide my wife with an anniversary that was a tenth of what she deserved, and I had failed.

I called the hospital and wasn't overly surprised when I was told they needed me. Obviously, why else would they call me? Apparently Tanya had called in sick and now they were in desperate need of help.

"Damn it." I muttered as I hit the steering wheel, careful not to do any real damage to my Volvo.

Work passed like every other day.

I was not in the mood to be here today. I was able to get a quick call into my overly forgiving wife before an ambulance pulled up and work beckoned.

After dealing with the trauma patients that had arrived in the ambulance, I made my way down to the break room to grab a quick snack from the vending machine. I pulled out my phone to call my wife back when I heard someone say my name.

I turned to see Tanya standing in the door way dressed in casual clothing. She wasn't supposed to be here today. She was supposed to be sick. I found myself becoming angry. I was here without Bella because she was sick. Why is she here?

"What are you doing here, Tanya?" I questioned a little harshly. "You're supposed to be ill"

"Oh I had a terrible migraine this morning but it's all better now." She said in a strange tone.

Before I could really understand what she was doing she hopped up on the table in front of me.

"Wow, ever heard the words personal space, Tanya?" I thought to myself.

"I'm so glad I found you though, Eddie" she states, causing me to roll my eyes at the nickname.

"I need to tell you something." I barely hear her as I try to do the math in my head. If Tanya is here now then I can go home. If it takes me twenty minutes to get home…a five minute shower… thirty minutes to get to the restaurant…"

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Tanya's moist breath right in my ear.

"I really, really want to thank you for covering for me today." She says it in a tone that I think she meant to sound sexy.

Almost instantly I feel her fingernails grazing my scalp causing my skin to crawl.

I hear a thud and look over my shoulder in time to see Bella turn and run off.

"Oh shit!"

I shove Tanya back and take off running down the hall. I call to my wife, but she doesn't turn.

She has to know nothing happened. I would never do that too her.

I contemplate heading her off at the parking, lot but I know better. As sweet as Bella is, the woman has a temper like no other, especially when she's pressured into talking.

I know my Bella, she will give me a chance to talk to her, she just needs a minute to simmer down. I have to make her understand that I would never cause her pain.

God, I'm such an idiot. I know she'll realize I would never do anything to hurt her but how could I put myself in a position to be misinterpreted so badly. I do owe her a huge apology.

I know she'll call me soon, so I pull out my phone and wait. I only hope I haven't stressed her out to badly right now, it's not good for the baby.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I just wanted you all to know what happened. Some of you seemed to have very little faith in Edward. lol. I will never write a cheaterward story, I just can't. I will use this "story" to post any outtakes or seperate POV's that I (or you) deam neccesary. **

**Thanks now, do me a little favor and review.**


	2. Outhouse Mouse

**A/N: Okay ladies (and gentlmen?) here is just a little bit of Tanya's crazy for us to enjoy. Please don't take this chapter to seriously. I was just having a little bit of fun with it. I don't plan to use Tanya in ATHEA anymore, but I thought why not make fun of her one more time. Okay so maybe I was just goofing off with a word document open and this is what happened. lol, anyway this isn't really relevant to the story, but enjoy anyway. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**

Outhouse Mouse

"Really…again?" I tried to suppress the groan building up in my chest. I was already beginning to lose my patience and she had only been here for ten minutes.

"I know Doctor, but I just really thought that this time was different." She whined. I couldn't stand listening to her whine. I had been seeing Tanya Denali for a long time and I still had yet to find a redeming quality in her.

"Tanya we've been over this. It's always the same. It was the same with the lawyer, the dentist, and now with Dr. Cullen. What have we talked about Tanya? I questioned trying to mask my frustrations and keep a professional appearance.

Tanya sighed deeply, and I wondered if it was ethical for me to pass a patient to a colleague simply for the sake of my own sanity.

"Tanya, say it. What have we talked about?" I said; insisting that the words come out of her mouth.

"Just because I like a man, doesn't mean I can force him to love me." She mumbled staring at the ground.

_I hear you saying it Tanya, but I don't think you mean it._

"Right, now exactly what happened this time?" I asked, although I'm sure could figure it out on my own.

As unprofessional as it might have been I was more than a little irritated this time because her obsessive nature was affecting another one of my patients. One who was trying to get his marriage back on track and didn't need the extra problems Tanya caused.

"He was perfect for me Dr. Brown. He's gorgeous and I was sure he wanted me too. Unfortunately his mousy little wife had to show up just like she always does." She pouted like a child.

"What happened when Mrs. Cullen showed up?" I hedged. Surely this would be entertaining.

"Well we were standing there. I was talking to Eddie…"

"Dr. Cullen." I interrupted trying to make her see him in a professional light.

"Fine. I was talking to _Dr. Cullen_…I was trying to help him, make him see what was right in front of him, and things may have gotten a little loud. He said some things he didn't mean and then she had to show up." She said in her annoying voice.

"She humiliated me in front of half of the hospital staff. I'll never be able to show my face in that place again. It was mortifying and entirely uncalled for."

I was somehow able to keep the smile off my face while I imagined what Bella must have said. I had been on the receiving end of Bella's anger, and despite how docile she may appear, the woman has a temper when provoked.

"Tanya." I said slowly. "You tried to steal a women's husband out from under her; what did you expect to happen?"

Tanya became very interested in a strand of her hair, while I waited for her response. I always felt more like her babysitter than her therapist. Things had been improving with Tanya for a little while. She had been doing really well about…Oh, of course.

"Tanya you stopped taking your meds didn't you?" I questioned in my no nonsense voice.

She looked up at me and slowly nodded her head.

"Why, you had been doing much better?" I questioned.

"I thought I didn't need them anymore, like you said I was doing better." She mumbled.

"Your medication has helped you keep your obsessive tendencies under control. You can't just give them up whenever you feel the need. It can be dangerous for you." I said calmly.

_Like if Bella decides to take a swing at you the next time. _

"I know. I just thought I was over everything." Tanya said looking defeated.

"Tanya, I know how hard it was on you when your sister stole your boyfriend from you in middle school, but at some point you've got to get past that. It was almost twenty years ago." I said, at my wits end.

"Just because that guy didn't want you, doesn't mean you can force every male you come in contact with to love you. You have to move on."

"It's not fair. I loved him." She cried.

"Tanya, you were thirteen. It's time to let it go, and to let Dr. Cullen go. He clearly doesn't have feelings for you. He's in love with his wife, not you." I said, being as direct as possible.

"I know, but why doesn't he love me?" she questioned exasperated.

_Um, because you're bat shit crazy and have spent over a year trying to force yourself on him, showing no class at all. _

"Why do you think he doesn't love you?" I said out loud.

"Because it wasn't meant to be." She mumbled wiping away a tear.

_Sure, we'll go with that. _

"Right, so I don't think we should waste anymore of your time on someone who doesn't want to be with you. I really think you should take some time and work on yourself so that when you do find that special someone who deserves you and can appreciate you, you'll be ready." I said softly, nearly choking on the huge load of crap.

"You're right doctor. Eddie never deserved me anyway." She said with a smile.

_Whatever you say, Tanya._

"Alright so where do we go from here?" I asked with mock enthusiasm.

"Well, I requested a transfer to a different hospital and I'll start there in a week." She said proudly. I had a feeling she would have been transferred even if she hadn't asked. I doubted the chief of medicine would have been happy to hear how upset his daughter-in-law was.

"Good for you, a fresh start will be great. You're going to start taking your pills again right?" I questioned seriously.

"Yes, Dr. Brown. I hate to do this, but I have to cut this session short. I have a meeting to get to." Tanya said nervously.

_Thank God!_

"Oh, that's too bad. Well I guess I'll see you next week then." I said standing to walk her out.

"Thank you doctor." She said before stepping out of my office.

I shut the door quickly and sank down into my office chair. I pulled open my bottom desk drawer and found the flask hidden beneath the files. I took a long pull from it and let my head fall back against the chair.

_I should have been a pediatrician. _

**A/N: Alright so I hope you enjoyed a laugh at Tanya's expense. Please don't let anything Dr. Brown said or did effect how you view her in future chapters of After... I was just having fun. **

**I should have chapter 32 to ATHEA up sometime Friday if not sooner. I'm working on it I promise, this was just me taking a breather. **

**So if it's not too much trouble, and you've got nothing better to do, you could hit that little review button and let me know what you're thinking....no pressure of course. : )**


	3. That's Life

**A/N: Hello ladies! It has been a while. **

**So I have a little something for you. This is the first post epilogue outtake for ATHEA. It might not be what you were expecting but give it a chance. Like most of ATHEA this was not proofed by a beta, so I apologize for any and all mistakes.  
**

**This takes place almost three years after the epilogue. Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do own a long AN at the bottom...I think.  
**

That's Life

EPOV

I circled the club three times. My heart was pounding with the realization of what I was going to do.

It had been years since I had been to a place like this. This had to have been the first time since college that I had walked into a club without Bella on my arm. It felt awkward and I debated on going home before I had even parked.

I tried to beat down the feelings of how wrong this was as I breezed past the doorman and took a seat at the bar. It was such a cliché for me to be doing this. I was now a typical man who wasn't getting what he needed at home and searching for it elsewhere.

I had never done this kind of thing before and watching all the people on the dance floor grinding to the pulsing beat of the music made me feel even more uncomfortable.

I was starting to wonder if this had been a bigger mistake than I had originally thought.

I was here for a reason. I had made this decision and although the thought of going back home and climbing into bed with my wife was appealing I knew that I needed this. My life was good, no great, but over the years there had been a distance growing between Bella and me.

Not an emotional distance, we were fine in that sense, better than ever actually. We were missing a physical connection. Nobody was really to blame. It just sort of happened. Late night love making had been replaced with late night feedings and kids having bad dreams. Intimate mornings were now filled with kids playing hop on pop and tickle fests.

I wouldn't change being a dad for anything, but tonight I needed something else.

I needed to just be a man tonight; a man looking for a woman.

God this was so wrong.

I loved my life, truly I did. I loved being a husband and a father but tonight I needed to let all of that go. My life was full of little league games, dance and piano recitals, and doctor's appointments. I wanted to be Edward tonight, not Ayden's coach, Lilly's daddy, or Anthony's own personal jungle gym.

I needed to be with a woman who wasn't my wife or the mother of my children.

I'm going to hell.

I wanted to be with a woman who looked at me like she wanted to devour me not one who looked at me and saw a list of errands that needed to be ran.

I longed to be with a woman who wanted nothing more than to rip my shirt from my body, and not simply so that she could throw some shout on the stain of mashed peas that had been spit onto it.

Selfish bastard.

I know there were times Bella had felt the same, like she missed me. There were moments when we were surrounded by the chaos of our family of five when she would look at me and her eyes held longing and a small smile showed an apology.

"What can I get for you sexy?" The bold blonde bartender said as she leaned against the bar.

Before I had time to respond I noticed a gorgeous woman a few stools down make eye contact with me. Her short brown bob, looking precise and freshly cut, fell against her shoulders softly. Her eyes were piercing mine and I swallowed thickly, worried if I had made the right decision in coming here.

"Crown and coke, please. I'd also like to buy that woman at the end of the bar a drink. Could you send her another of whatever she's having?"

"Sure thing, cutie" She smiled.

Wow buying a woman a drink, how original.

I drank quickly as I took in the sight of the woman who was going to lure me away from my life like a siren leading me toward the rocks.

Her eyes were dark and her make-up thick, not trashy but exotic. Her hair was short. I had always thought I liked long hair but on her this looked perfect. She was dressed in a low cut black halter top, her back completely exposed.

My eyes went to travel down to the tightest jeans man ever created but were stopped at the sight of a butterfly tattoo right above her ass. From the way she was sitting I could only see part of it but I was hard instantly.

She looked sexy as hell but she was nothing like the woman I had chosen to give my life and name to. The tattoo rattled me in more ways than one. It made me think of Bella. She was terrified of needles. There was no way she would ever be able to get something like that.

This is what I wanted. I wanted a night with a woman who wasn't the mother of my children, a night where I didn't have to worry about taking out the trash, or ear infections, or responsibilities.

It hadn't felt so wrong until this moment. I knew it had been wrong of course and I felt bad for wanting this but I needed to step away from my life for just one fucking night.

My phone vibrated in pocket pulling me back to the real world.

I pulled it out and answered quickly.

"Hey Edward, sorry to bother you, but someone wanted to say goodnight." A chipper voice said.

"No problem put her on the phone." I said with a small laugh. I knew which one of the kids it would be. As the phone was being passed I noticed the woman with the butterfly tattoo watching me with interest.

"Hi daddy!" my angel chirped.

"Hi princess, are you being good?" I said loudly so she could hear me over the music.

"Of course." She said with a sigh and I could picture her rolling her eyes just like her mother.

"When are you coming home, Daddy?"

"I'll be home later, baby." I said feeling more guilty than I had all night. I should be home with my family rather than out trying to fulfill some adolescent fantasy.

"Okay Goodnight." She yawned, more than spoke.

"Goodnight princess, I love you." I said before hanging up.

I looked up to see sex incarnate still staring at me. She offered me a small smile and I returned it shaking my head.

I watched as she slowly got up from the barstool balancing carefully on spiked heels and walked toward me.

My pulse was racing with each step she took. She reached me and slowly drug her fingers from my hand up my forearm until they rested on my shoulders.

She leaned in close to my ear and I fought the shiver that threatened to roll down my spine at her proximity.

"You're going to ask me to dance now." She whispered seductively.

I nodded dumbly at her bold attitude.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

Without a word she took my hand and led me out on the crowded dance floor.

Her back was tight against my chest as her as grinded against my painful erection. My hand moved to the inside of her hips on their own accord.

As our bodies moved together to the intoxicating music any feelings of guilt began to leave my body like the thin layer of sweat that glistened off hers.

How could this be wrong when it felt so damn right?

I turned her to face me needing more of a connection. She straddled my thigh grinding her warm sex against it. My hands moved up and down her body as we swayed in tandem to the music. I ran my finger tips across her tramp stamp and a grown escaped my lips.

I was getting more turned on by the moment and needed the release that I had come here to find. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing.

She leaned in close and whispered the words that would be my undoing.

"Monaco hotel, room 332"

She slipped her room key in my pocket and headed toward the door.

I eagerly went to pay my tab and drive to the hotel.

My stomach was a jumble of nerves as I navigated the empty streets of Seattle.

It dawned on me that she hadn't asked me my name or given me hers.

That was probably for the best. I didn't need a one night stand looking up my address and stalking me. I thought with a sarcastic laugh.

I pulled up to the hotel and let the valet take my car as I made my way up to the room. I was feeling more nervous than I had in a long time.

I slipped my key in the door and entered the dark room.

She was lying on the bed wearing nothing but the heels she had on at the bar.

She pointed at me and then curled her finger inward gesturing for me to join her. I did as I was told.

As soon as I hit the bed our lips met and there was more passion and need in that kiss than I had felt in a long time.

Her hands moved quickly and undid my belt. She pulled my pants and boxer briefs down quickly while I removed my shirt.

Once she had me completely exposed her eyes took me as though I was what she had been longing for since the beginning of time.

"I…I" I stumbled over my thoughts.

"Shh…no words." She whispered as she claimed my lips as her own.

I obeyed her command and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her body was tight and toned and showed no signs that she had any children.

Her hair was soft and styled and looked like that of a woman whose only job is to be beautiful.

She removed her lips from mine and I groaned at the loss of contact. She raised an eyebrow at me and lowered herself down my body.

Her hand grabbed my cock firmly and she moved it up and down. Then she brought me into her mouth, her tongue running up and down my shaft. I fought against the urge to come right there. It had been too long.

"Oh…God yes." I moaned.

She moaned around me in response and the vibrations overwhelmed me.

"I can't…I'm going to…" I stuttered.

She took me deep into the back of her throat in response and I came undone.

She smiled proudly as I tried to catch my breath.

"I'm not done with you." She grinned.

I grabbed her by her slender waist and flipped her on her back. My hands refused to leave her body as I relished in every curve and bit of perfection.

We spent the rest of the night making love, taking the time to worship each other. She fell asleep in my arms.

I felt so detached from the world, my world. I knew tomorrow things would go back to how they were. I would have a wife and three kids and I was happy with that, beyond happy.

I stared up at the ceiling for a while thinking about what this night had meant. Would I be able to let this be a one-time thing? I loved my life but it was obvious that I had needed this.

I went to sleep knowing that in the morning there wouldn't be any children running into my room to wake me up. No one would be jumping on the bed or starting a pillow fight. The thought made me a little sad and I longed to be home.

I woke up at ten to an empty bed and felt more alone than I expected to. All that remained of proof of my night of debauchery was a simple note that rested on the pillow beside me.

_I had a great time. _

That was all she had to say. I smiled a little to myself as I threw the note in the trash can and hopped into the shower to wash the smell of sex off my body.

My mind replayed the events of last night as I drove home.

When I finally pulled into the drive way Bella was outside with the kids. She and Ayden were loading up her new SUV with baseball gear for Ayden's game today. Lilly and Anthony were sitting in the yard picking the grass and throwing it in the air.

Lilly ran to me as I got out of the car while Anthony stumbled to get up. I gave the kids a quick kiss on the head and listened to Lilly ramble about her new shoes while I stole glances at Bella. She was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She had on a simple pair of shorts and Ayden's team shirt, the back said 'Ayden's Mom'. The top half of her hair was pulled back into small ponytail and her sunglasses were perched on top of her head. She was still breathtaking.

I sent the kids inside to use the bathroom before it was time to go and walked over and took the bag of bats from Bella. I tossed them in the back of her car and pulled her close to me.

"Hey, where were you last night?" She asked with a smile.

Instead of answering, I kissed her passionately hoping to convey exactly how happy I was with my life in that kiss. Life might be chaotic sometimes but I wouldn't change a thing.

My fingers ran under the hem of her shirt and I smiled against her lips as I felt the remains of the stick on butterfly tattoo.

**A/N:Come on, you had to know that there was no way in hell Edward would cheat after all I put them through in ATHEA! Well it was short and a little silly, but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Don't over think it. They both simply needed a night to escape responsibility. That doesn't make them bad people or bad parents. I was going to wait until April 1st to post this but then I remembered I'm impatient.  
**

**I almost forgot to tell you; ATHEA was nominated for an Indie twific award for 'AH story that knocks you off your feet'. I don't know about how deserving my little story is of being in that category but I still really appreciate the nomination. (You know who you are.) I might have let out an Alice like squeal, though I'll never admit it. : )  
**

**Anyways, revew and let me know what you think. I miss my lovely ATHEA readers!**


End file.
